1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer that has a function for cutting discharged paper, and to a method of controlling the printer.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers that print by ejecting ink droplets onto recording paper from a paper roll may also have a mechanism for cutting the discharged roll paper. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2007-144785 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2007-268749.
Some inkjet printers are capable of inspecting the ejection state of ink from the ink nozzles, and performing a nozzle cleaning process to eliminate clogged ink nozzles as required based on the result of the inspection. If a command for cutting the roll paper is received during the nozzle checking process that inspects the ink ejection state, the roll paper will be cut after the nozzle check ends. As a result, cutting the paper must wait several seconds after the roll paper cut command is issued until the roll paper is actually cut. Throughput can therefore not be increased, and a drop in work efficiency results.